Green Requiem
by SinfulFox
Summary: Zexion had never been able to remember his past, except for coming to work for Ansem at his lab. Everything before that's been wiped clean. But upon finding a mysterious heart-lacking girl, he begins to recall the experiment that started it all...


**.:Green Requiem:.  
**_Kingdom Hearts fanfiction  
No certain time/period  
Mostly involves Organization XIII  
By SinfulFox, of course. Who does not own KH or Org XIII  
or any of the copyrighted characters.  
Sori however is entirely of my imagination._

_The story revolves around how a newcomer to the Organization  
helps one of its members, Zexion, remember his past. For all he remembers  
is coming to work for Ansem, but nothing before that time.  
Remember this is all a fanfiction and Zexion's background other than  
how he worked for Ansem isn't really revealed in the games/storyline.  
So yeah._

Warnings!  
I don't coat my stories with obscene terminology, but one or two may pop up in places.  
I will rarely ever go into explicit scenes. Although sometimes I like to make it look like  
I'm building up into one. No worries, just keep reading and there will be an awkward  
interruption or whatever. XD I love those. So keep that in mind!

_Feedbacks would be nice.  
At least three reviews and I'll add the next chapter. I know  
I didn't give you much but here's the start. I have up to like Chapter 6 sketched out.  
Enjoy?_

* * *

"Get back here, Waterboy!" Axel shouted playfully, his fiery chakrams spinning in his hands as he ran after Demyx through the castle's hallways. The Melodious Nocturne laughed as he ran just ahead of the other by a couple of paces, glancing over his shoulder to stick his tongue out at the red-head, not noticing another being begin to round the corner. Zexion didn't notice them either; within his arms he was carrying a limp body dressed in the organization's attire. Long strands of green hair draped out from the hood pulled over the stranger's head, shadowing her face.

"Hey, watch out!" Axel quickly yelled when he saw the Cloaked Schemer emerge from around the corner.

"What?" Demyx stopped suddenly, and with a quick _"Ahh!!"_, Axel bumped into him and they both went crashing to the ground. Zexion, seeming to be completely unphased, merely stopped as the two fell at his feet. His green eyes glared down at them as they wriggled and fussed, the relatively long, dark silver bangs of his otherwise short hair parted to the side and almost completely covering the right side of his face.

"Idiots…"

Demyx looked up at him from under Axel. "Hey that's not nice to say!"

Zexion scowled slightly. "I'm sorry, Demmy, am I being a – what would you call it – 'big meanie'…?"

"Who's that?" Axel asked, pointing to the girl being held within Zexion's arms.

Zexion's attention turned from Demyx as his expression became more serious. "I don't know. She was unconscious when I found her… she's been injured, but hopefully Superior can help her. Now," he said, clearing his throat quietly, "if you two nimrods will excuse me…" He walked around the two Nobodies and continued down the hall.

Axel sighed, muttering under his breath. "Emo jerk."

Demyx blinked for a second, glancing up at Axel. "Hey buddy, how about you get off me now…?"

"Oh! Of course!" Sweatdropping, he clamored to get off of Demyx and stood up, brushing himself off, with the other following suit.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Axel said with a sly smirk, "now where were we? Oh right! You little pansy, you ate the last of the cookies!"

Demyx pouted childishly. "Well, can't you just ask Larxene to make more?"

"Ha! Do you know what I had to do to get her to make that batch?!"

"No… what?"

Axel's eyes widened a bit as he wasn't expecting the boy to ask. "Uh, don't worry about it." He let out another sigh, looking around before suddenly whacking Demyx over the head with one of his chakrams.

* * *

Standing outside Xemnas' door, Zexion cleared his throat loudly, not having a free hand to knock. The muffled voice of the Superior came from inside. _"One moment, please."_ After a bit of shuffling noises, the door opened and Xemnas stood, looking at his visitors with a feigned smile. "Ah, Number VI, please come in." He stepped aside so that Zexion could enter. "And how delightful, you've brought a guest…"

"Yes," he spoke softly, "I found her after she'd been attacked. She was wearing the coat when I found her, and she carries no darkness in her scent. I believe she's a Nobody."

"Is that so?" Xemnas tilted his chin upwards slightly as he looked down at the girl. "Interesting."

"She's injured pretty badly… I was hoping you might help her."

"Of course, Number VI, don't worry," he mused with a faint smile, "all she needs is for the wounds to be dressed properly, and some rest. Give her one of the spare rooms, and I'd like for you to remain with her until she awakens."

"Yes, Superior." Zexion said, hiding the gratefulness in his voice as he backed up into an opening portal of darkness and disappeared, emerging from the other side in an open, eloquently decorated room. He gently lay the girl on the large, soft bed, examining the spots on her cloak where her blood seeped through to see where the injuries were. "…Hmm…?" He blinked, noticing the edge of some sort of mark on the girl's shoulder. He adjusted her coat to reveal the rest of the mark.

"A… A Heartless emblem…?!"


End file.
